A Story Of Her Own
by Daughter-of-the-Dragon
Summary: a disgraceful princess falls in love with a charming prince, but that prince happens to be engaged to a witch who gives THIS princessa fairty tell story...all of her own.
1. Prologue: A Dissapointment

A/N: HEY! If you're mad at me.I AM sorry, YEP! Okay-I usually write about Ella Enchanted, so this is a little new. ENJOY!!!  
  
A Story Of Her Own Prorogue: A Disappointment.  
  
Princess Angelica Of Mi-Chi, a far-a-way rather large Kingdom, is and always will be a HUGE disappointment. She never ate an apple and fell into an eternal sleep, like her Great-Grandma, Grandma Snow. She never pricked her finger on a spindle and fell into an eternal rest, like her Cousin Rose. She never fell in love with a beast breaking a curse on a castle, like her mother's friend, Belle, had done. She wasn't turned into a Swan like her mother's idol, Odette, was by a jealous admirer, But most of all, she never had long enough hair to braid into a robe for her prince to climb, like her mother, Repunzell, had done. She was very much a disappointment.  
  
Angelica's 'papa' called her Angelic or Angel. She was soon deemed as 'The Angel-Guardian of Mi-Chi.' With her ringlets of dirty-brown hair, and big, oval-shaped eyes a shade of hazel that changed randomly to shades of green, blue and browns. She could capture you eyes and read you like a book in less than 1 minute. Her eyes were seducing as blue, sexy as green and enchanting as brown.  
  
Now, Tomorrow was Angel's 16th birthday. She was having a ball in her honor. Where she'd dance with many eligible bachelor princes in High hopes to find a possible future husband.  
  
And let the ball begin. HEY! The rest is in 1st persons POV. KAY? Love Ya Lots! XOXOXO NOW REVIEW! 


	2. A Birthday Ball

A/N: HEY! On with one of my favorite stories by.ME!  
  
A Story Of Her Own  
  
Chapter 1: A Birthday Ball Angel's POV:  
  
I walked down the main hallway smiling. I saw the ballroom main- entrance doors get closer, and my nerves were about to break down. I was in a cream dress with a rather tight corset; the petite coats were all different shades of cream. The outer layer was heavily embroidered with gold. My ringlets of brown were in a pile atop my head. A few had fallen but looked placed, while others had been placed. My eyes were now a shade of emerald green. I inhaled as I was announced.  
  
"HER MAJESTY, HEIR TO THE MI-CHI THROWN, PRINCESS ANGELICA LILLIAN, THE ANGEL GAURDIAN OF MI-CHI HERSELF."  
  
I carefully, and gracefully, descended the stairs. I was seated into a thrown; a gold tiara was now on my head placed in my hair by a maid. Now the princes approached me. I could read them before they even spoke.  
  
"Princess Angelica, I am Prince Bryant." He was shy, bored and was in love with a maid.  
  
"I honored but I'm sure there is somewhere ELSE you'd rather be." I winked, he grinned, bowing, and walking back into the crowd. Then came the next one. The rest of the night was going to be like this.  
  
***  
  
When I was finally done, or so I thought, another man came fourth. He was certainly charming. He has ear-length black hair and piercing sapphire-blue eyes. He bowed.  
  
"Princess Angelica, I am Prince David. From the Kingdom Lancelot."  
  
"'Tis my honor Prince David." She met him in the eye and he stared.  
  
'Interesting. He's noble, honest, a bit shy, but he's hiding something.'  
  
"Princess Angelica? You are to dance now, with the princes. A message from you father, the king." Said a servant. I nodded standing. Prince David tapped my shoulder and I smiled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you honor me with this dance, Princess?" I nodded and let him lead me onto the dance floor.  
  
"You are as stunning as the tales, Princess Angelica." I, being stubborn about my name rolled my eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Prince David, and please, just call me Angel?"  
  
"Only if you call me Dave or David." We agreed. Unfortunately it was all we agreed on.  
  
"This is a beautiful palace." He said.  
  
"Not as beautiful as the old one." I replied.  
  
"And your people respect you."  
  
"As do yours, I'm sure."  
  
"Your Kingdom is beautiful."  
  
"If you say so, I've never been out of my place."  
  
"What a shame."  
  
"Not really"  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"So is every other woman in this room."  
  
"Will you visit me?"  
  
"I intend to stay in my place. You visit me."  
  
"But I shall not have the time." He declared. I smirked.  
  
"Then, if you shall not have the time, then you should not expect me to come, for if I visit you, and you have no time to visit, I'd be left alone and ignored. Therefore it 'tis for the better that I remain here." I said.  
  
"You're just being.so."  
  
"Stubborn?" I suggested.  
  
"Yes! That's it. You know, Princes Angelica, You should join the counsel."  
  
"First of all, my name is Angel and secondly, they only allow men."  
  
"I know.I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sure you are." I sighed looking out the balcony exit wanting to go out.  
  
"Do you want to go outside on the balcony?" I nodded taking his hand and suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach. He pulled me outside. I smiled looking around.  
  
"Let's go to the gardens." I suggested. He nodded and I led him threw the gardens to my favorite fountain  
  
"Watch." I smiled looking at the fountain. It suddenly sprayed out higher and more joining in a little dance around the main one. I turned my back to the fountain and grinned at him. His jaw dropped.  
  
*** David's POV:  
  
I felt my jaw drop. No surprise there. She wasn't like most princesses. She augured. She had a personality. And she didn't drool over me. And right now I understood why some called her angel. Her back was to the magnificent fountain as it sprayed around in a routine. With her in front of it, grinning with dimples. Her eyes were full of pure joy. This was a blissful paradise.  
  
"Wow.. You ARE an Angel." I said.  
  
"And YOU are a DRAGON!" She said jokingly. I smiled. She smiled back to me. In the distance we could her the song, a slow song.  
  
"Care to dance, Milady?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She wrapped her arms around my neck, laying her head on my shoulder. I gently placed my hands on her waist. And we made up our own swaying dance.  
  
"Prince David?" Called out a filmier female voice. I looked up and saw Lady Kara. Her face crumbled as she ran back into the place.  
  
A/N: HEY! Who IS Lady Kara.read on and find out! HEHEHE! Evil cliffhangers. Oh well. REVIEW~  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V 


	3. The Witch's Plot

A/N: HEY! I know I'm mean. Deal with it. Don't worry. This chapter should make MUCH more sense. I think.  
  
A Story Of Her Own. Chapter 2:The Witch's Plot. Angel's POV:  
  
I looked up and saw a very pretty girl. She had long wavy black hair and stunning icy-blue eyes. She looked at me, and then to David and back again a few more times. Her face crumbled & she burst out into tears.  
  
"Who. who was that David?"  
  
"Um.. Ah. that would be my future wife, Lady Kara. Arranged marriage." He explained. I shoved him away feeling tears wield up in my eyes.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that.I wish you and her the best of luck... Goodbye." I turned away and ran to my room. Once I got there I cry the rest of the night.  
  
***  
  
The next day I barely could get out of bed. My heart was heavy with pain. All thought my heart continued to beat, it was indeed a hallow one. I stayed in my room for two whole days before I'd let my maid in to give me some bread, then shooed her away. At the 6th ring of the clock tower's bell, I herd another knock.  
  
"GO AWAY!" I screeched, my voice breaking in the middle of my yell.  
  
"Angel? It's David." David said threw the door.  
  
"GO AWAY!" I screamed this time.  
  
"Angel. please at least try to understand? It is an arranged marriage, and Lady Kara has stronger feelings for me than I do for her. I jest you not." I rolled my eyes. He says he loves me one second and then turns around running after his wife-to-be! DAMN HIM!  
  
"Angel, can I PLEASE talk to you?"  
  
"Tonight, in the ball room." I said. I might as well give the man I could see myself marring a chance. Damn my heart. If only my brain would over-power it.  
  
"After the 8th chime okay??"  
  
"Make it the 9th." I said already calling for a maid to prepare a bath.  
  
"Farewell, milady." With that I herd David's footsteps leave.  
  
*** David's POV:  
  
I walked back to my room, my heart light. Yes, I was supposed to be marring Lady Kara, but I don't HAVE to. I can see it now. Angel and myself ruling over Mi-chi, we were the best pair ever destined to meet. I slammed into someone. Kara.  
  
"Evening milady."  
  
"Don't 'milady' me David. You went to see her again. Didn't you?" I stayed quiet.  
  
"DIDN'T YOU?" She screamed. I looked up into her vicious eyes.  
  
"So what if I did Kara? I am terribly sorry, Milady, but I have a meeting with our parents, then with the king."  
  
"W-what do you mean, by the 'our parents' part?" She asked.  
  
"I am calling off the engagement, then going to the king to ask for his beautiful daughter's hand in marriage. And don't interfere with me, I have the knowledge that you're a Witch, a Black Witch non the less." Kara glared, then smiled.  
  
"Okay. See if I care." She said. I nodded walking away into the guest room, to un-engage the witch.  
  
*** Kara's POV: I laughed viciously. "My dear Prince, if I cannot have you, she shall not either. But I cannot kill my love, but I can harm his lover. Not kill her yet, suffering makes people more like play dough, easier to mold into exactly what you want them to be." I walked around my room. The rumor was that this thorn-in-my-side-of a 'princess' wants her own fairy tail. I grinned.  
  
"Toads are to common.. Swans.been done. That's IT! I'll turn her into a little sleeping 'Angel'. She'll be in a stone temple guarded by my connections. She'll be hidden away, in a deep sleep. But how to do it. ah- ha! The Prince HIMSELF!" I laughed fully in a crackle.  
  
"Okay. well he wants to propose. THE RING!" I grinned. "Is it THAT simple? I take the ring. poison it." I grinned wider walking over to a sphere, tapping it 2 times.  
  
"CORNELIUS! COME FOURTH!" A eerie gray mist filled my room and a small man the size of my thumb came forward.  
  
"Yes, Kara? What is it now?" He asked.  
  
"Cornelius, I need you to conjure David's proposal ring. NOW!" The little man nodded at me, and conjured a beautiful silver ring set with small diamonds & sapphires around a big diamond. I gasped and picked it up.  
  
"I hate to poison it but that wrench MUST go. Suffering dreams, never waking up. Like a never ending sleep, and I will have David all to myself. YAY!" I grinned mixing the poison.  
  
"Magical Poison, into this ring, where thou shall do thy 'thing', and let the being wearing this parish. Instantly, into an eternal sleep of her worst dreams. Never to awake until I am killed by their true love, and kissed upon the lips of that same lover." I recited my OWN spell and poured the poison into the ring with magic putting it back into it's little box.  
  
"GO Cornelius, and do NOT fail me." The man nodded disappearing with the ring.  
  
"I can TASTE my victory. HAHAHA!"  
  
A/N: WOW. I REALLY hate Kara and her evil plots. Hahaha! I RULE! Okay. Please do the fallowing steps: 1-clike the 'submit review' button 2-write nice things about my story OR constructive criticism 3-SIGN IT! 4-SEND IT! 


End file.
